Trick or Treat!
by superstrawberryL
Summary: It's L's birthday and Watari has a noticed the feelings L has towards the youngest task force member. To end everyone's frustration at the two's obliviousness, Watar decides to take action. LxOC ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Special! :D

Since it is Halloween (my favorite holiday) and L's birthday, it's ONE-SHOT TIME! :D

Not Canon and most characters should…no… ARE OOC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Being the youngest task member sucks. Not only am I the youngest, I'm pretty sure L thinks I'm stupider than my brother, Touta. Why they keep me, beats me. I once asked Watari this and he said that L needs someone who's resourceful when it comes to using dangerous materials of cleaning. It was after Watari walked away I realized that he basically called me L's maid.

"Ready to go Jun-chan?" Touta asked me as he put on his coat.

"Yeah, just let me give this cake to L," I said as I put the finishing touches on the strawberry shortcake in front of me.

"Why?"

"Don't you know? It's his birthday," I smiled.

"It is?" Touta asked, his eyes wide. I just shrugged and picked up the cake, balancing it as I exited out the door. "How do you know?" Touta echoed as I waited out in the hallway for the elevator.

"I don't," I answered simply, a smile intact on my face.

"Then-"

"Well, since I don't know his birthday, I just thought what better day it should be on than Halloween? He loves candy, you get tons of candy on Halloween, and uh eh," I shrugged again, unable to finish my thought with words. The elevator doors opened and Touta and I entered the elevator. The doors shut smoothly and we waited in silence as the elevator ascended. I stared at my reflection in the elevator doors smoothing out my maid costume and adjusting my lace headband. It was Halloween after all and I've always celebrated it no matter how old I was. Touta tried to pe

"Want me to come?" Touta asked as the elevator stopped on the top floor and the doors opened up.

"Nah. I won't take long so go on ahead of me," I said as I exited out of the elevator Matsuda nodding in recognition as Matsuda descended.

I sighed as I walked down the hallway towards the main room, suddenly nervous for some strange reason. Not because I liked L or anything…that would…be just weird…I mean no sane girl would love him and his messy jet black hair, his poor posture…his…ebony eyes…which just seem to peer into your heart…-Wait. No. Stop…stop!

I stopped in my tracks and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I don't have a crush on L…pfft…liking your brother's boss is just plain weird…heh heh heh…

"Yeah, weird. Completely weird…" I mumbled as I quickened my pace to the main control room where I knew L would be. I inhaled deeply before walking into the room only to be met with…no one.

"Hello?" I walked into the room, wondering where everyone was.

"Ah. Miss Matsuda."

"Eep!" I squealed as I slowly turned around to see Watari standing behind me, a warm smile on his face.

Even though his smile was pleasant, I knew he was hiding his secret that he was a ninja wizard magician. How anyone could produce like twenty tons of sweets for the never ending eating machine called L is officially my hero.

"Hello Watari. Where is everyone?" I asked, getting over my mini heart attack.

"L sent everyone home for the day."

"Why?"

"Between you and me Miss Matsuda, I believe he's wants to relax for the rest of the night," Watari answered, his smile never leaving his face.

L? Relaxing? Yeah right. And my brother doesn't have a fear of the dark. Between us, he does.

"I agree with you that the idea of L relaxing does seem a bit off, but I assure you that there's nothing to worry about."

"I said that aloud didn't I?" I asked Watari who just chuckled and answered, "I believe you did."

"Oh," I blushed and pushed my glasses awkwardly up before remembering that I had L's cake. "Watari, do you"

"He's in his room Miss Matsuda. Twenty fifth floor, third room to the left," Watari answered before I could get the question out of my mouth. See. Not only is he a ninja wizard magician, he's a ninja wizard magician that can read minds…

"Uh, thank you Watari," I smiled awkwardly as I exited out of the room.

"Miss Matsuda?"

"Hmm?" I turned around to see Watari's back to me.

"I assure you I am not a mind reading ninja wizard magician," Watari turned his head, with his smile on his face before the door closed.

Okay, that was really creepy…I shrugged my shoulders and went back to the elevator to ascend up higher again. Hmm…now that I think about it, what am I going to say to L when I give him the cake? Here L, happy-fake-birthday? No. That sounds weird.

"What am I going to say?" I put my pointing finger to my lips in thought. What am I going to do? It wasn't soon before the elevator stopped and I absentmindedly walked out of the elevator and continued down the hall and soon I was stopped before L's door. I raised my hand, ready to knock before the door swung open, revealing the black haired genius.

"I see you've brought cake," L looked at me then the cake hungrily.

"Yeah," I smiled. I stood awkwardly in my maid costume as I could feel L's coal black eyes look me up and down as I shifted from foot to foot waiting for L to either invite me in or take the cake from my hands so I could escape from his intense gaze.

"Would you like to come in?" L asked thumb rubbing against his soft pink lower lip.

"Huh? I mean, okay," I recovered as I following L into his room, a blush adorning my cheeks. Remember breathe. In, out. In, out. He just invited you in to be polite. Nothing but that. I looked around to the room to see it resembled a regular hotel room, with sweets strewn around the ground, as candy wrappers made a mini mountain on the coffee table. I carefully set down the strawberry cake and stood awkwardly again before I decided it would be okay to take a seat on the couch.

"Even though I do enjoy cake, I would like to know why you made it for me, Jun-chan," L asked, getting to the point as he sat on the opposite couch from me.

"Well, since I've never s-s-seen you celebrate your birthday and what better time to celebrate it than Halloween?" I asked sheepishly.

"Hmm…why Halloween?"

"You like candy, and what holiday to get candy than Halloween?"

"I see."

"…"

"…"

Well. This is awkward.

"Well, I think I should be going now. My brother is waiting for me," I bowed politely and walked towards the door.

"Jun-chan," L called.

"Hm?" I turned around to see L had risen up off of the couch and had walked towards me just in a couple of seconds.

"Thank you for the cake," L said, putting his thumb to his lips, hiding his small sheepish smile.

"U-uh," I stuttered, blushing at our close proximity, "n-n-no problem," I smiled back.

Remember, breathe! In. Out. In. Out. IN! OUT! I said to myself. Just as I was reaching for the door handle, the room suddenly went dark.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Watari, watching the whole scene from the main control room sighed at the two. He obviously saw that Jun had feelings for L, everyone on the task force could, even Matsuda could see that his younger sister likes the older man, but she never did anything about it. Yet, Watari could see that L reciprocated some of the feelings back. Since he raised L since childhood, Watari saw that L treated Jun differently. Just a little bit, but different just the same.

Deciding that enough was enough, Watari decided to formulate a plan. A plan that would take patience, but would work none the less for he was an inventor after all. The first step had worked just as he expected. Telling all the task force members that L asked them to leave early for the day was no easy task to convince everyone of, but he did it. The next step was to hint slightly at Jun how L hasn't celebrated his birthday in the year and that his favorite desert was strawberry shortcake. Jun then gave an expression of eureka and shut herself in the kitchen, baking up the cake. Now was the third step, one that he would be convinced would work.

Humming to himself, Watari 'clumsily' pressed a button that turned off all of the power for the rest of the building excluding the main control room.

"I'm sorry L and Jun, but it's for everyone's sake," Watari smirked to himself as he watched all of the rooms in the building turn black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay so this was just part 1 of Trick or Treat! :D

Happy Halloween everyone! And Happy Birthday L!

And I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories except LMU! But I will finish that hopefully before the week ends and I will update one of my other stories also!

Adieu!~


	2. Chapter 2

Guess who's back? ME! Wow! Updating Shoujo Kiss (check it out if you haven't or just want to take a peek) and Trick or Treat! Amazing!

Anyway, let's get on with Part 2 of Trick or Treat!

**Warning!** Multiples of incidents of L's 'accidental' pervertness coming up! No lemon, so don't worry. I don't write that kind of stuff.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

BANG

I heard the loud bang before the power in the room went out. "Jun-chan?" I asked in the darkness, as I tried to listen for sounds to give away the locations of the fellow task force member. I put my hand into my pocket to retrieve my phone. I flipped it open and called a familiar number.

"_Yes, L?"_

"What happened Watari?"

"_I'm not sure. I'm checking what happened now."_

_Not sure my arse. I know he did this. _"Thank you Watari," I said as I ended the call, but kept my phone open to cast a semi-blue glow in front of me.

_This must be one of Watari's tricks. _I walked around, phone in front of me, looking for Jun-chan. _ Hmm. Seems appropriate. It is Halloween after all. It's either you get tricked or treated. _"Jun-chan," I called again into the semi-darkness. I heard whimpering noises coming from the table next to me. I turned to the table and looked under it. I saw Jun-chan in the fetal position, eyes shut tightly. "Jun-chan," I called lightly, as I bent down to check on her. Her eyes opened slowly as I could see her crying.

"R-R-Ryuzaki," she whispered and gave me a sad smile. "I-I'm fine. Don't worry."

"If you're fine, why are you under the table?" I asked. _It seems like Jun-chan's scared of the dark. Interesting…_

"O-oh, I just uh," Jun-chan stalled, looking around her before starting to crawl away.

"Jun-chan," I called, following her with my eyes as she tripped over her maid outfit's skirt hem. I hear a RRRRRIIIIPPP and see part of the hem rip off, making the outfit's hem shorter. _A lot_ shorter. I smiled, hoping she doesn't see it as I see non-kid friendly scenarios of Jun and her outfit go through my mind.

Suddenly, there's a click and a whirring sound and the lights turn back on.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki," Jun-chan apologizes, bowing deeply, allowing me to see into the shadows in between her breasts. "I've kept Touta waiting. I must go," she says, avoiding my eyes, a heavy and bright red blush on her cheeks. "Please enjoy the cake and happy birthday," she says politely, pushing up her glasses before crossing the room towards the door.

"Please let me accompany you down," I say, following her out of the room.

"No, it's okay Ryuzaki," she replies, not bothering to turn around as she practically sprints down the hallway to the elevator. She pushes the button to call the elevator and we wait in silence.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask Jun-chan, my thumb tracing my lower lip.

"W-w-what?" Jun-chan stutters, looking at me, then away again.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I repeat, referring to her fear of the dark.

"I didn't want to," she answers curtly before walking away towards the stairs, me following closely behind.

"Why not?" I ask, trailing after her like a lap dog.

"I didn't want to seem childish," she snaps as she pushes the door to the stairs open and starts walking down at a fast pace.

"What a horrible reason," I scoff, instigating a reaction from her that I knew should happen. After all, she _is_ Matsuda's little sister. "You're more immature than your brother."

Jun stops in her tracks and turns to me, eyes brimming with tears. She opens her mouth then closes it again, then opens it again. "_You're_ just as childish. You're rude, you're egotistical, your posture is horrid, you always want to win at everything, you're perverted, you can never sense the mood and, and," Jun yells, tears running down her face, "and, and I wish I never fell in love with you!" Jun shouts at me. With those final words, she sprints down the stairs leaving me frozen in my spot.

"You…..love…..me?" I wonder as I snap back to attention. "Wait, Jun!" I call after her, running down after her. I make it to the lobby and see under putting on her coat. "Jun!" I yell, walking quickly towards her.

"Goodnight, Ryuzaki," Jun says, opening the door. I stand in front of her and close the door.

"Excuse me, my brother's waiting," she says, avoiding my eyes as she tries to step around me. "What are you doing Ryu-"

"You're stubborn," I started, grabbing Jun's shoulders. "Naïve. Frustrating. Hard to handle. Unpredictable–"

"Did you just come here just to insult me?" Jun asked, anger in her eyes. "Because I don't want—"

"That's why I-I-I," I stuttered, anxiety building up inside me, "I-I-I, I think…..no I know—"

"Know what?"

"I love you," I admitted. I cupped Jun's warm face in my hands and planted my lips gently on hers in a passionate kiss. While her hands tangled themselves in my ebony hair, one of my hands slowly made their way down to Jun's waist, then lower—

Jun then broke the kiss, breathing hard against my lips. "Pervert," she whispered, smirking as she moved my hand back up to her waist.

"That's how you fell for me," I whispered back, mirroring her smirk as I began another kiss again, sliding my hand slowly back down.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Unbeknownst to them, a certain elderly man named Watari was watching the whole scene play out through the cameras set up everywhere, chuckling and pouting like he was watching his favorite soap opera.

"Finally, L and Jun. Finally. Perhaps I even hear wedding bells off in the distance," Watari chuckled to himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**KJSFDLKJFDLKJDF! You know what I just realized? :D**

**This is the FIRST multi-chapter story, I FINISHED! So mark this day in your calendars, ladies and gents because this is just the first step in finishing all of my stories before starting yet more! :D**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Adieu!~**


End file.
